Peanut Butter Battles/Transcript
Chuck: Ketchup Attack! Heh, heh, Yeah. Mustard Attack! Ha, ha, ha! Mayo Attack! Ha, ha, ha! Yeah! No one will stop me this time! Uh-uh. *'WordGirl': You always say that, Chuck, and yet you always lose. *'Chuck': Then I guess the odds are in my favor, right? I'm due. *'WordGirl': No. It doesn't quite work that way. *'Chuck': Well, I have to win this time. My Mom's threating to cut my evil allowance. Ahem. Allow me to introduce-- *'Narrator': The Peanut Butter Blaster! *'Chuck': Hey, Hey. I can announce my own inventions! *'Narrator': Sorry. I over stepped. Heh, heh, heh. Please go on. *'Chuck': I introduce the Peanut Butter, uh-- What he said. It fires my own peanut butter recipe. *'WordGirl': Now you're going to shoot peanut butter all over me? Ugh. *'Chuck': Yeah! Ha, ha, ha! ---- *'Chuck': Oh, wait, wait, though. WordGirl, before I blast you, uh, could I ask you something? *'WordGirl': Uh, yeah, shoot. I mean, don't shoot! *'Chuck': Are you allergic to Peanut Butter? *'WordGirl': No, actually, I love peanut butter. Hey, but thanks for asking. That was really considerate of you, you know, being that you're a major villain and all. *'Chuck': You're welcome, WordGirl. And thank you for calling me a major villain. That's flattering. Okay! Where were we? A little help. *'Narrator': Chuck prepares to demonstrate his latest invention, the peanut-- *'Chuck': The Peanut Butter Blaster! Ha, ha, ha! Yeah! Take that! *'WordGirl': Gah! *'Chuck': Ha, ha, ha! Ooh! Here we go! *'WordGirl': What's going on? I can't move. *'Chuck': Did I mention it's my super fast drying peanut butter? ---- *'Chuck': Oh! Then yes! Enveloped! You'll be enveloped in Peanut Butter! Ha, ha, ha! Must be out of peanut butter. Anway, you'll never catch me now! *'WordGirl': Yes, we will. You're either going home where you always go or to the grocery store to get more peanuts! *'Chuck': Yeah, well, I might stop off at the bank to make a deposit or maybe gas up my mom's lawn mower for my weekend chores, so you can't really be sure. *'WordGirl': But, you're still going to the grocery store, aren't you? *'Chuck': Maybe. Maybe not! But--but maybe. *'WordGirl': (Grunts) We've gotta stop him! Okay. A little help. Ohh. *'Narrator': Later, to absolutely no ones surprise... *'Chuck': Hey, maybe to someone surprise. ---- *'WordGirl': I think we came to the right place. *'Chuck': You're too late, WordGirl! You can't do anything to, uh--what's that word that means to get in the way of my crime spree? ---- *'Chuck': Yeah, that. Anyway, I'll just leave my Peanut Butter to do the talking. *'WordGirl': Whoa! Yiipe! ---- *'Chuck': Dar. Out of Peanut Butter again. *'WordGirl': Huggy, take him down. Unh! Finally! I'm faster than WordGirl! Her days of hindering me are bygone now! *'Mayor': (Whistles) What's going on here? ---- *'Mayor': Oh! *'Chuck': More peanuts! I need more peanuts to crush into my special peanut butter! *'Manager': Uh, we're all out. *'Chuck': But I need them now! *'WordGirl': Captain Huggyface, he's getting away! *'Chuck': Ha, ha, ha! I'm going to collect all the peanuts in the city and put you away for good! *'Mayor': Oh. Uh, should I have stopped him? *'WordGirl': Well, yeah, kind of. *'Mayor': Ha, ha! I don't feel like I was much help. Maybe more of a hindrance than anything else. *'WordGirl': We need to figure out a way to stop Chuck from getting any more peanuts. *'Mayor': Don't worry, WordGirl! I can help! I've got the perfect plan! *'WordGirl': Oh. Uh... *'Mayor': Just give me a chance. *'WordGirl': Well, okay. ---- *'Mayor': What a plan! Now we've got all the city's peanuts in one safe location. There's nothing can go wrong. *'WordGirl': I don't really think this is the best idea. *'Mayor': You're here. You can protect them. ---- *'Mayor': How else was I going to get everyone to show up here? ---- *'Mayor': Don't worry. What could possibly happen? Category:Transcripts